


A Lover of Bubble Baths

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bath Sex, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Tony surprises Hermione with a trip to Dubai for their anniversary.





	A Lover of Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for The Melting Pot’s Christmas in July Fest. My prompts were bubble party and Dubai. 
> 
> Written for MMF's Bingo 2019 for my free square.
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Okay, when you said taking a trip in Dubai, I have to admit, this isn’t what I imagined,” Hermione said quietly. 

Tony smirked. “Well, I’m glad you’re impressed.”

After a romantic night out for dinner, she and Tony had returned to their little hut on the sea - it was a perfect oasis. Their little slice of heaven. Tony had suggested a bath, and when they moved to the bathroom, she saw that someone had prepared it for them.

Rose petals scattered the floor. Candles were burning around the room, and bubbles were… well… everywhere.

“Oh, lord,” Tony said, laughing. “Looks like they went a little overboard.”

Hermione laughed with him. “I like it.”

“Shall we enjoy that bath? I wouldn’t want it to go to waste.”

“I think you just want to see me naked,” Hermione teased.

“Guilty,” Tony said, laughing. “Now come on, love, take those clothes off.”

Hermione swallowed. Slowly, she unbuttoned her blouse, not breaking eye contact with Tony throughout the process. Once she was just in her bra, she unfastened her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and slid her stockings down. After removing them, she stood before Tony in her bra and knickers.

Tony's eyes roamed her body. “Hermione,” he said slowly, sending chills up and down her spine, “Absolutely beautiful.”

She bit her lip, trying to hide her grin. Reaching behind, she unclasped her bra and slid the straps from her shoulders. After placing her bra with the rest of her clothing, she slowly removed her knickers. Hermione stood before Tony completely bare, the cool air hardening her nipples.

“So sexy,” Tony said, reaching towards her. He cupped her breast and gently squeezed it. “Perfect.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Hermione said cheekily.

“Shall we get in the tub? Or pop some of those bubbles using your magic,” Tony suggested.  
.  
Hermione shook her head. “Let’s leave the massive bubbles… it’s like a bubble party,” she giggled.

Tony laughed, beginning to remove his own clothes.

Sliding into the bath, Hermione sighed at the warm water. “Are you coming in?” she asked Tony, waggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

“Of course,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. Once nude, he lowered himself into the bath. “Why would I not come in? I am a lover of bubbles, I’ll have you know.”

Hermione laughed. “I never knew that.”  
.  
“I love fucking you in the bath,” Tony said, his voice husky as he pulled her close to him. Their naked bodies touched causing each of them to let out a small sigh of contentment. “There’s just something about you and water that makes me hard.” He grasped her hand and lowered it to his cock.

Hermione bit her lip, smirking as she did so. His cock was indeed hard.

“Do you want me, Hermione?”

“You know that I do,” she answered honestly. She looked at him with desire in her eyes. “Touch me, please.”

Tony smirked as he slid his hand between her legs. He quickly stroked her clit, enjoying the soft moans she was making.

“Tony,” she whimpered.

Tony hungrily captured her lips in a kiss. He continued to stroke her, knowing that she was more than ready for him.

As their tongues tangled together, Hermione moaned. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. His hand ended up squished between them but Hermione didn’t care. She rocked her centre up against his straining erection and let out a small gasp. The two broke apart.

“Fuck me, Hermione,” Tony commanded breathlessly. “I need you now.”

Hermione reached down as she hiked one leg against his hip and grasped Tony’s cock. She guided him towards her entrance and let out a moan as he fully positioned himself inside her. Moving her hands around his neck, she thrust against him.

Tony grunted and began to thrust into her. He gripped the edge of the bath in an attempt to keep them balanced. “Wrap your legs around my hips.” The tub was large enough to fit them both - a perk of getting a grand suite.

She did, sighing at the new position. “Oh, Tony.”

He smirked. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Of course,” she answered breathlessly.

Tony fucked her slowly, thrusting into her with purposeful strokes. His eyes watched the pleasure on her face as she moaned and whimpered.

“Tony,” she moaned.

Tony kissed her passionately. Tony thrust into her roughly, enjoying the way she harshly bit his lower lip. He pivoted himself and heard her stifled moan. He smirked, knowing that he was hitting that sweet spot deep inside her.

Hermione whimpered and gasped as she felt her inner walls flutter around his length. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder as her orgasm crashed into her. Every deep stroke caused his pelvis to brush against her clit. It was almost too much for Hermione to take.

Tony watched her face contort in ecstasy. She was beautiful. He always thought Hermione was beautiful, but moments like these, she was more beautiful than words could express. There was nothing more precious in this world than her.

He came with a gasp, falling apart as her name fell from his lips repeatedly. The pleasure spread throughout his body, leaving him breathless.

They both gasped, each trying to breathe in as much air as possible to catch their breath.

“Tony,” Hermione grinned. “I love you.” She looked at him, eyes full of love.

He grinned, giving her one of his trademark smirks. “I love you, Hermione.”

“Thank you,” she told him. “This trip has been amazing. I can’t wait to see what else Dubai has to offer.”

Tony nodded, thinking of the very important question he’d ask Hermione later this evening. “I think you’ll really love it.”

Laughing, Hermione scooped up a handful of bubbles, putting it on Tony’s face. 

“Did you just throw bubbles at me?” Tony asked, grinning as he picked up his own handful.

“I did… It is a bubble party, you know,” Hermione teased.

“Oh, it’s on.” 

Tony didn’t hold back, and neither did Hermione. It’s why they were such a perfect pair.


End file.
